A Night in Paris
by Jillian Clare
Summary: Artemis' boyfriend breaks up with her. Can Wally try to cheer her up? Mainly fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**A Night in Paris**

**A/N: Hello! I'm Jillian :) Please keep an open mind while reading this, as it is my very first story on here. **

**-Slight OC'S, but they don't play a very big role. Mainly about Artemis and Wally. Rated T for language, and I apologize in advance for anyone being OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

**All rights go to Warner Brothers and Cartoon Network. I'm just a devoted fan. :D **

It was a normal Saturday evening at Mount Justice. Robin and Batman were in Gotham doing the whole "dynamic duo" thing, and Zatanna and her father went out at the movies, so it was just Wally, M'gann, Conner and Artemis there. M'gann was cooking in the kitchen while Conner was sitting at the breakfast bar reading a magazine, secretly wishing Wally would turn down the T.V. so he could concentrate. Wally, being his usual self, was scarfing down a bag of potato chips while lazily laying on the couch.

"Hey. Where's Arty?" Wally randomly asked. "Oh, she's in my room getting ready." M'gann answered. "For what?" he wondered, sitting up. "For her date with Drew tonight." M'gann said, mixing up some ingredients in a bowl. Wally didn't respond, and just rolled his eyes. Silence fell over the room. (other than the background noise of the T.V.) M'gann and Conner raised their eyebrows at Wally, then looked away. Everyone knew that Wally hated Drew. He's made that clear. Anytime Artemis would mention his name, Wally would groan and comment about what a complete douche he his; and that Artemis shouldn't trust him. That usually resulted in Robin chuckling and saying things like, "You only say that because you loooove Artemis!" and then Wally would say something like, "That's not true!" and usually end up blushing like mad, while Artemis would stand there looking oh-so uncomfortable.

But yes, Wally not liking Drew was a known fact. He knows that deep down inside, everything Robin says is true. The day Wally found out that Artemis was dating some snobby guy from Gotham Academy, a surge of jealousy ran through his veins. He totally denies that he likes Artemis, but at the same time, he knows he's got a major crush on the girl. I mean, of course, when they met, he automatically hated her because of the, "Red Arrow replacement" thing, but after a while, he kinda became attached to her. Wally wonders if she knows he likes her. Some days she acts like she does, other days she acts completely oblivious that he even has feelings for her. He honestly still can't answer for himself why he feels this way; especially because sometimes she treats him like shit. And he does the same to her. One time he even called her an "emotionless blonde bitch" when they were fighting about a mission that went wrong. Lesson learned: don't call her that unless you want her to kick you in the throat. Still, it was just something about her...

Wally's thoughts were interrupted by her walking into the room.

One glance, and damn. He knew he should stop staring, but he couldn't. Like, c'mon, the girl looked cute! She was wearing denim washed skinny jeans, a bright red linen shirt, a light brown leather jacket, a gray pair of Vans high tops, with a mini gray sling bag to match, a long, metal chain necklace, and a brown and gold braided belt. Her hair wasn't in a pony tail; it was down for a change. The yellow locks stretched just down to her waist. The ends were curled slightly. Personally, Wally preferred her hair down than in a pony tail. Other than missions, he wished she wore it all the time. He smiled slightly and tried his best to look at the T.V. again.

"Hey Artemis." Wally said casually. "Sup Baywatch," she said with a smile. Wally returned it and quickly looked at the T.V. again, acting as if he was actually interested in what he was watching. "Wow, Artemis! You look great!" squealed M'gann. "Thanks." Artemis said, walking to the kitchen on her phone. She took a seat next to Super Boy who just gave her a smile, then went back to reading.

"So, what time?" M'gann asked, lowering her voice. "Oh- uhh, not sure." responded Artemis, her eyes glued to her phone. "He said he would text me." "Oh, well, wherever you guys are going, I bet it's somewhere nice." She said, putting a tray of something in the oven. "It damn well better be, he's bailed on me twice already!" Artemis said with a smirk. Even though the girls were talking "quietly," Super Boy could still hear them, and KF also. So much for privacy? "Mmm, smells good, M! What're you making?" Artemis asked. "Uh, well for diner I'm making chicken pot pie, and for dessert, I'm making brownies!" She beamed. "Heh, sounds good. I almost wish I was here to eat with you guys." Said Artemis, looking down at her phone again.

Just then, her phone beeped alerting her she had a text message. Artemis tapped the touch screen and read the message. Her face fell and she bit her lip. Not the message she wanted.

~Haha, okay! There's my first chapter. I know it's not much, I just wanted to explain the setting and the characters and stuff. Trust me, there will be more dialog in the next chapter. I will only update if I get at least 1 or 2 reviews. Again, this is my first story, and I need to know how I can improve! Thank you so much. :) ~

-Jillian


	2. Chapter 2

******A Night in Paris**

******A/N:********Hello! I'm Jillian :) Please keep an open mind while reading this, as it is my very first story on here.**

******-Slight OC'S, but they don't play a very big role. Mainly about Artemis and Wally. Rated T for language, and I apologize in advance for anyone being OOC.**

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

******All rights go to Warner Brothers and Cartoon Network. I'm just a devoted fan. :D**

M'gann knew that look on Artemis' face. It was the same look she got, usually during missions, when the bad guys knew where they were hiding. It was also the look that she got when the team had failed a mission. Worst of all, it was a the look she gets when she's hurt either by a teammate, or anyone/anything else. The look, M'gann defined it as a look of... pain? Worry? Shame? She never really could identify it, but she knew that it was something bad. "Artemis? You alright?" She asked, putting her knife down. Conner and Wally both looked up, staring at Artemis. "Yeah, I'm fine," Artemis said, trying to hold back tears. "I just- gotta go." And with that, she took and heavy breath, and walked out of the room.

"Oh no..." M'gann said, looking worried. "What was that all about?" Wally asked. "I'm afraid that Drew might've bailed on her... again." She said. "Heh. Figures. I told you guys he was a jerk. But guess who didn't listen to me!" Wally said, putting his feet on the coffee table. "Wally!" M'gann said. "This is serious! Artemis is hurt." "Okay, so what do you want ME to do about it?" Wally exclaimed. "I don't know, go... talk to her or something. Do anything to cheer her up!" Said M'gann. Wally looked at her for a moment, M'gann was giving him puppy dog eyes. "How could I say no to that face..." He thought. "Fine. Whatever. I'm doing this for you." Wally, said, getting off of the couch. M'gann smiled. "Yay! Now hurry, go find her!" She said practically pushing him out of the room.

And with that, he was on his way.

Wally stepped outside. The cold, brisk air meet his face. "Brrr..." she shivered, letting his breath create steam. He put his hood on. He wasn't exactly dressed for the weather. He had a brown jacket on, (close to the one Artemis was wearing) a normal, black t-shirt under it, that had a logo of some skating company, gray sweatpants, and normal red sneakers. He looked around.

"Where could Artemis be..." He wondered. He finally saw her, sitting on the beach alone, skipping rocks out into the ocean. Her knees were up to her chest and she was resting her head on them. Wally felt sympathy for her, and stared to walk over to where she was sitting. As he got closer, he noticed she was also shivering. "Hey." Wally said. Artemis almost jumped back into reality, as if she was deep in thought. "Oh, hi." She said, standing up. When they stood together, he was about 4 or 5 inches taller than her. Not that he had a problem with that, because he liked her frame. "What are you doing here?" She asked, but it sounded more like a statement. "Heh, I was about to ask you the same question." Wally responded, looking out into the ocean. "Um," Artemis started, shoving her hands in her pocket. "I uh, I don't know." She said, looking uncomfortable. "He didn't bail on you, did he?" Wally said, facing her. He wanted her to look at him, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. She's to stubborn. Artemis shrugged, and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry." Wally said, knowing he was right. Drew didn't text her to take a rain check, he texted her saying that they were over. This made Wally a little happy inside, but he didn't say anything else.

"Why should you be..." Artemis mumbled, sitting back down again. "What?" Wally asked, sitting next to her. "I mean, why should you be sorry." She said. "Well, it's just that, it must hurt. Liking someone, and then them telling you they want to break up." Wally bit his lip; that came out wrong. Artemis sighed. "No-no, wait, that's not what I meant," He started, but Artemis cut him off. "No, I know what you mean. And it's fine, I'm used to it anyway." She replied. "What do you mean?" He asked. She stayed silent for a minute, then continued to talk. "It's just that- my entire life- everyone I ever loved, always left me. My father, my sister, Drew... probably soon my mother..." she said, deep in thought again. She licked her lips and stood up. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore. I knew I shouldn't have fell for him." she said, as she started to walk away.

She wasn't exactly sure why she just told Kid Dufus something really personal, but she wanted to get it off her chest. Just then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It wasn't to forceful, but it had a tight enough grip to catch her off guard. "What?" she asked, brushing away his hand. "I just-" Wally didn't know what to say. He realized that what she just confessed to him was really personal, and it didn't feel right to just let her walk away. But what should he do? "Um, I just, well, uh," Wally said clearing his throat. "D-do you want to like, do something tonight?" Wally asked nervously. His voiced cracked when he said "tonight."

Artemis looked around, inspecting his face. This made his checks uncontrollably hot. "I don't know, Wally, I think I just need some time to-" but she was cut off by him. "Please? It will be fun and you can get your mind off that jerk, and we just hang out, like just the two... of us... I mean, o-only if you want to, but if you feel like you don't... I mean, I understand..." Wally said, totally losing his confidence in the last part of the statement. He rubbed his neck. Artemis looked at him one more time, and finally gave in. "Fine Kid Dork." She said with a slight smirk. Wally let out a huge sigh of relief he didn't even know he was holding in. "Great, so uh, where you do want to go?" he asked. "Artemis shrugged. Doesn't matter, you pick. Wally knew that if he didn't pick, Artemis was never going to. He thought about it.

"Hmm... some place that's _not _cheap..." he thought. "I want her to remember this..."

"Oh! I know!" Wally said excitedly. "What?" Artemis asked. "Lets go to Paris." He said with a smirk.

~ Woohoo! Got Chapter 2 up as quickly as possible! In chapter 3 they're gonna be in Paris :) Pleaseeeee review! I know in the last chapter I said I'll only update if I get at least one or two reviews, but I was to excited, I had to post this one. But now I mean it! Even if you don't have an account, you can still review. I know I'm sounding really desperate, but I want to know what you guys think! Thanks for reading! :) ~

- Jillian


	3. Chapter 3

******A Night in Paris**

******A/N:********Hello! I'm Jillian :) Please keep an open mind while reading this, as it is my very first story on here.**

******-Slight OC'S, but they don't play a very big role. Mainly about Artemis and Wally. Rated T for language, and I apologize in advance for anyone being OOC.**

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

******All rights go to Warner Brothers and Cartoon Network. I'm just a devoted fan. :D**

Artemis thought she misheard the speedster when he said that. "Wait, what?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Yeah... Paris..." Wally thought out loud. "Wally, you can't be serious. Please tell me you know of a _restaurant _named Paris!" Artemis said as she started worrying. "Nope! Paris France, babe." Wally said with a smirk. He caught the worried look Artemis have him, and assured her it would be fine. "Wally, there is **no way** I'm going to Paris!" Artemis exclaimed. "Why not? You scared?" Asked Wally, wiggling an eyebrow at her. "No!" she said in protest. "It'll be fine, Arty. You'll have so much fun." Wally said.

"Okay Wally, even if I did want to go, how would get there? It would take days." Said Artemis. "Nonsense." Wally said, sticking out arms. "What do you mean non- oh." Artemis caught on to what he was doing. He was going to _carry _her to Paris. Artemis started laughing. "Wally, if you think that I'm actually gonna hop into your arms, you must be drunk." Wally grinned. "Hey, it's either this, or sitting at home alone on a Saturday night with nothing to do." He had a good point. Artemis shifted her feet. "What if you drop me?" she asked. "I won't; as long as you hold on tight." He said with a devious smile. Artemis groaned and stepped closer to him.

He lowered his arms and put one under her legs, then other on her back. She put her arms around his shoulders and held on tight. She closed her eyes. Wally smiled. "Alright, hold on." She dug her fingers a little deeper in to his jacket and they were off.

Artemis had to admit; it was an amazing feeling. It was loud, and the air was cold, but Wally was warm. She held on a little tighter. Artemis could feel the wind blowing against the left side of her face, the right side was buried deep into his chest. Her hair was blowing about a foot behind them and she wanted to laugh so hard. She hasn't had this much fun since- she actually can't remember the last time she had fun. Even if it was a couple seconds long, she loved everything.

Wally had to admit that he liked running with her. Of course, he could tell it took a little longer then a couple seconds because of the extra weight, but he didn't mind. He tried so hard not to laugh- he couldn't remember the last time he had fun running. She made it fun. He held her a little tighter, and her hot breath tickled his chest. Finally, they were at Paris, on top of the Eiffel Tower.

It was later in France, Wally had to say it was roughly about 6 or 7 o'clock at night. Paris was lit up like a Christmas tree. Once he was at the top floor, he put Artemis down. She couldn't help but laugh. That made him giggle like an idiot. They were both faintly blushing. "I have to hand it to you, Baywatch. That was fun." she said. "Told you." Said Wally.

"Ah, bonjour, Mr. West!" Artemis looked past Wally to see a quite short man, dressed in a very formal outfit that was black and white. He had a black, curly mustache, and was carrying a sliver tray of food. She could only guess he was a waiter. "Oh, hi Matthieu!" Wally said , in some sort of French accent. "What brings you here, mon ami?" The man asked Wally, while looking at Artemis in surprise. Wally noticed Matthieu (pronounced Matthew) watching Artemis. "Oh, uh, just bringing my friend to Paris, heh." Wally said nervously. He _really _didn't want Matthieu to ask an awkward question. But of course, he did. "Ooh," he said, nodding. "A girlfriend, no?" He said with a smile. "Um, well, kinda, but not really- I mean" Wally said shaking. "I think what he means to say, Matthieu, is that we're very good friends. He took me to Paris to show me the Eiffel Tower." Artemis said, batting her eyelashes. Wally was stunned. For a girl who bottled up her emotions a lot, she sure was a hell of an actress. "I'm Artemis Crock, nice to meet you." She said, holding out her hand. Matthieu, like a gentlemen, took it and lightly kissed it. "Nice to meet you, Miss Artemis." he said, stuttering on the name. It must sound so foreign to him. "And you as well!" she exclaimed.

"So, Mr. West, you came here for dinner?" asked Matthieu. "Yup! As long as that's no problem..." Wally said looking around. "No problem at all! We always have room for superheros!" Matthieu said, guiding them to a table. There wasn't that many people, there, a few couples, some bigger groups, but other than that, Wally was relived it wasn't crowed. Matthieu sat them down on a table close to the edge, so they got a fantastic view. Before Wally sat down, Matthieu leaned in and whispered, "she is very pretty mon ami," in his ear, and then waked off. Wally smiled.

~ Okie guys! So this is... chapter 3! I hope you liked it. There's gonna be some drama in the next chapter, so stay tuned! :) Thank you to everyone who has been reading, it means a lot. I'm not sure how long this is going to take me... I'm guessing at least... 5 or 6 chapters. Anyway, please** REVIEW!** K, love ya! ^u^ ~

- Jillian


	4. Chapter 4

******A Night in Paris**

******A/N********: Hello********! I'm Jillian :) Please keep an open mind while reading this, as it is my very first story on here.**

******-Slight OC'S, but they don't play a very big role. Mainly about Artemis and Wally. Rated T for language, and I apologize in advance for anyone being OOC.**

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

******All rights go to Warner Brothers and Cartoon Network. I'm just a devoted fan. :D**

Artemis looked out onto Paris. The glowing lights from the city made her deep gray eyes look almost silver. Wally, again, knew he should stop staring. But he couldn't. He finally did when she looked forward to face him, so he quickly looked down at the menu. "Uh, the food is pretty good here, order whatever you want..." he said. Artemis didn't respond, instead, she was staring at him. He looked up. "What?" he asked. "Nothing," she said, playing with her straw. "It's just that- thank you." she said. "For what?" Wally asked, letting his shoulder slump. "For, you know, doing this. Taking me here. I know you only came outside to talk to me because M'gann must've said something, but still. It's nice." she said with a smile.

Wally felt kinda bad, I mean, the only reason he did took Green Arrows protege to Paris was that M'gann made him. When he left the room, he realized he said he said he was only doing this for her. But, now, watching Artemis smile, he also realized a part of him _wanted _to do this. So he went with that.

"Well yeah..." Wally started, mimicking the swirling motions Artemis did with her straw. "But I also wanted to... well... take you some place fun." he said, looking up at her. Artemis smiled. "So... Matthieu." she said. "Oh yeah! Uh, sorry for not introducing you properly. He's the main waiter up here." he said casually. "So I'm guessing you guys go back?" she asked. "Yeah, I've known him for a while." "Do you come to Paris often, Wally?" Artemis said with a smirk. "Yeah. All the time actually. Why?" he asked. "Do you ever... bring anyone?" she asked, her smile getting bigger. "Um, n-no. You're the first person I've ever brought to Paris. Why?" Wally asked, more persistently. Artemis finally laughed. "What's so funny?!" he asked, grinning. "So you mean to tell me, that you come to the "city of love" all the time, alone?" she asked, giggling again.

Wally smiled a little. He secretly hoped that the dark light of the candle hid his growing blush. "Uh... yeah." he said. "Heheh." Artemis said, looking down at her menu. "But you know- I come here for the babes. French girls. Hot." he quickly said. "Riiight." Artemis said, nodding her head. At least she was having fun. And if teasing him made her laugh, so be it. Best of all, they weren't fighting. They haven't fought _to much_ this whole week- probably a new record or something.

Wally cleared his throat. "What're you getting?" he asked. "Um, I don't know, maybe a salad?" she said. "Oh, c'mon. We're in Paris, on top of the Eiffel tower for dinner, and you want to order a... salad?" he exclaimed. "Yup!" she said. "Pssh, girls." he mumbled. "What're you getting Kid Dork?" Artemis asked. She had a tendency to call him that. Hey- at least it was better than "Baywatch." "Um, I don't know... maybe steak au poivre... or pot au feu... or both..." he said. "Interesting. You sure do know a lot about France." Artemis said. "Yeah... both." Wally said out loud. He quickly looked at Artemis. "What?" He asked. "Nothing." she said. "Oh. Okay." Wally was about to look down at his menu again when something caught his eye, behind Artemis.

2 guys, probably both in their late twenties, looking at Artemis. And not in the casual, quick-glance look. They were eying her up and down. Wally automatically felt defensive of her.

Why?

**1)** Well... he liked her.

**2)** Those guys are _way _to old for her.

Wally cleared his throat again, not because he needed to, but because he wanted to try to get their attention in a way Artemis wouldn't notice. "You alright, Wally?" she asked. "Wha- oh yeah! I'm fine." he said, facing her. "What are you-" Artemis started saying, looking back. "NO!" Wally said, panicking. He didn't want her to get creeped out by the guys staring at her. "What?" she asked, swiftly turning her head back to him. "I, uh, nothing. It's just that... uh," Wally didn't know what to say. Suddenly, Matthieu came up to their table. Wally sighed of relief. "It was just that, Matthieu is here." he said. Wally wanted to hug him. "Please pardon my interruption, Mr. West and Miss Artemis, but may I take your order?" he asked. "Yeah, that'd be great," said Wally. "Ahh, magnificent, can I get you started with something to drink? Hm?" "Uh, yeah. I'd like a sweet tea, please." Artemis said, with a charming smile. Wally never noticed it before, but Artemis had really, nice white teeth. "Ahh, of course. And for you, Mr. West?" Matthieu asked. "Um, I'll just have a Pepsi." Wally said. "Wonderful. I will be back out in a minute with your drinks." And with that, he was gone. Wally quickly glanced behind Artemis to see if the two guys were still starring at her. Sure enough, they were. "Damn." He thought. "Take a hint."

A couple minutes passed with Artemis and him talking about her "acting." At first, she claimed that "it's just a gift." But as they went deeper into the conversation, she flat out told him that she used to lie a lot when she was little. Wally just laughed. "It's true though!" she said, smiling. Both of them were totally relaxed. Until, before Wally could say anything, Artemis felt a cold liquid traveling down her back. She gasped and stood up. "What the hell- hey!" Was all Wally could say.

It was 1 of the 2 guys behind Artemis, looking shocked, holding a glass of water behind her neck.

~ Oh noo! Was gonna happin? :O You'll just have to find out in chapter...5! This story might be longer then I intended, but I'm having fun with it. Oh, and when you're reading Matthieu's lines, just pretend their in a French accent. I'm not really good with this kind of stuff xD I hope you guys like it! This took me a while to write, so please,** REVIEW!** It doesn't matter what chapter, just do it! :D Thanks for reading! ~

-Jillian


	5. Chapter 5

******A Night in Paris**

******A/N********: Hello! I'm Jillian :) Please keep an open mind while reading this, as it is my very first story on here.**

******-Slight OC'S, but they don't play a very big role. Mainly about Artemis and Wally. Rated T for language, and I apologize in advance for anyone being OOC.**

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

******All rights go to Warner Brothers and Cartoon Network. I'm just a devoted fan. :D**

* * *

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry babe..." One of the guys said, putting the glass down on his table. Artemis clenched her fists. "It's-it's fine." said said, practically growling. "Here, let me help..." smiling, he took a napkin and patted her neck and back. Artemis bit her lip. Wally offered that she might want to go to the bathroom to clean up. "Yeah, good idea," she said quickly. "Let me show you where it is," the guy said, staring to guide her. "No! Uh, actually, let me... uh," Wally said, looking around. He spotted a female waitress and waved for her to come to their table. "Could you please escort me to the lady's room?" Artemis asked. "Certainly!" the waitress said. Artemis followed her.

Once they were out of sight, Wally turned and faced the guy. "What was that for?!" he asked, a little to loud. People were starting to stare. "Whadda mean?" he asked. "You "accidentally" pouring water on Artemis!" Wally exclaimed. "So that's her name... cool." he said. "That's not the point! Why did you do that?" Wally was losing patience, really fast. He was like talking to a brick!

"Just trying to get the little lady's attention." he said with a grin, looking at his friend sitting down at the table. "Are you serious? Why couldn't you get her attention by just trying to talk to her? You embarrassed her. That was so immature! And then you had the nerve to touch her!" Wally exclaimed. More people started to stare; Wally was causing a bit of a scene. The guy got mad. "Pssh, calm down kid. You know she's way out of your league, anyway. I mean, ammi right?" the man said looking around, laughing. Now Wally was embarrassed. Out of anger, he shoved the guy back. "Shut up you asshole!" he said in his face. The guy looked at him, with a blank face. He didn't do anything for a second. He was breathing heavy, and his breath smelled disgusting. Wally could only guess he had to much to drink. He finally came to his senses and pushed Wally back, hard. The speedster stumbled back, and crashed into the table. He broke a couple plates, and he could feel the quick pain of glass slicing into his skin.

"Now, if you want to get physical, I'm all for it," he said. "Let's do this." He pulled off his jacket, and Wally got nervous. The guy was obviously stronger than him, and he didn't want to fight. "Let's... not do this." Wally turned around to see Artemis with her hands on her hips. She walked closer to him and helped him off the ground. Wally groaned as she shook off some glass. A little blood dripped down from his forehead. Other than that, he was alright. "Oh c'mon. You gonna chicken out, pretty boy?" they guy said, curling his fingers. "Lets go." Artemis whispered in his ears. He nodded. He had to admit, he felt like a huge baby walking away from the fight. But he knew it wasn't a smart thing to do. Plus, he'd more than likely lose. It would be all over the news, and he might even be put on probation from the team for a couple of days. Defiantly not worth it.

They both left the Eiffel tower.

When they were a fair enough distance, Artemis smacked his head. "Ow!" Wally said, rubbing it. "What was that for?" "It was for making that scene, Kid Idiot! You're lucky there wasn't any cameras there. It Batman found out that you almost got in a fight with some drunk guy in another country, he'd be beyond pissed, and we'd be off the team!" Artemis said, whisper shouting. "Sorry." Was all he could muster.

They started walking, and before they knew it, they ended up in a small café that sold sandwiches and soft drinks. They decided to eat here. "So... why did you get all angry at that guy?" Artemis asked out of curiosity. "How couldn't I? I mean, you aren't? He spilled water all down your back just to get your attention." Wally said, working on his 3rd sandwich. "Well, yeah, of course I was mad. What I mean is, why did you go all... pushy, shovey on him? You know I would've handled it myself, Wally. I'm not 5." Wally looked down at his drink, and his cheeks felt warm. He shrugged. "Mhmm." he said in an "I don't know" kind-of tone. Artemis decided to leave the subject alone. After they finished their meal, Wally paid and looked outside. The sun was starting to set. He gasped, and grabbed Artemis' wrist. "What are you- wha! Wally!" she said as she was being dragged along by him.

"Wally! Where are we going?!" she shouted. They were now sprinting down the streets of Paris, Wally picking up speed. "Wally! Slow down! You know I can't run as fast as you!" she yelled. Wally started slowing down. "It's okay! We're almost- here!" Wally immediately stopped, making Artemis stumble a few feet in front of him. He quickly grabbed her waist to keep her from falling. She was breathing heavily. "Wall-Wally, what are we- where are we?" she asked, gasping. "Don't ask," he said with a grin. "Just look." Wally gently tilted her head, so she was looking in front of them. "Whoa." she said.

~ Yayy! Got chapter...5 up! I hoped you guys liked it, as this was personally one of my favorite chapters. In the next chapter, there's gonna be some more Spitfire (WallyXArtemis) in it :D** Please review**, and tell me what you think of my story so far, or what you think of this chapter in general. Thanks! Love ya! ~

-Jillian


	6. Chapter 6

******A Night in Paris**

******A/N:******** Hello!******** I'm Jillian :) Please keep an open mind while reading this, as it is my very first story on here.**

******-Slight OC'S, but they don't play a very big role. Mainly about Artemis and Wally. Rated T for language, and I apologize in advance for anyone being OOC.**

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

******All rights go to Warner Brothers and Cartoon Network. I'm just a devoted fan. :D**

* * *

"Haha, I know right?" Wally said, looking proud. They were in front of some docks behind a bakery, looking out onto the sea. The sun was setting, and the sea and sky were both glistening a rainbow of colors. Gold, purple, navy blue, red, orange and light blue all filled the young teens' eyes, leaving her speechless. "Wally; this is amazing." she said as she walked closer to the edge of the water. She sat down on the cement, with Wally quickly following after, sitting down next to her. "Yeah, I know. One time while I was in Paris, I was upset about... something. Forgot what. Before I knew it, I was inside of that bakery back there," Wally said, pointing his thumb towards it. "When I left the bakery, I looked behind me, and I see this gorgeous sunset. I watched it until it got dark." Wally was smiling. "Not bad, Kid." Artemis said. Shoving her fingers under her thighs, she started to kick her legs. "Knew you'd like it."

Artemis looked at him. He was smiling, the sunset glowing up his freckles and making his emerald eyes sparkle. He looked so... innocent. Cute, almost. She had to admit it, the boy _was_ adorable. That's why she fights with him sometimes and doesn't regret it. Because right when they met, she thought he was cute and wanted to get to know him. But he didn't like her, and she was disappointed and angry at that. I guess she never realized herself, that she's been holding a grudge against his cuteness all this time.

He looked back at her. "What!" he said, laughing. "Nothing." she said, looking down. "You always do that. It's weird." Wally said. "Do what?" she asked. "Well, you like, look at me, then when I ask "what" and you always say nothing. It has to be something! Tell me!" he said. Artemis shook her head saying no, as if she was actually going to tell him what she was thinking. "Wuss." he mumbled. "What was that?" she asked. "N-nothing." he said. Artemis pushed him on the shoulder with her own. He pushed her right back. She pushed him, harder. He pushed her again, this time hitting her whole arm, harder. They were in an official pushing game.

"Ouch! Hey! Stop- Ow!" was all you could her from the some-what "flirting" teens. They were in an all out shoving war. Finally, Wally managed to pin down Artemis to the ground. His knees were at the side of her's; and he was sitting down on her stomach. "Okay! Okay! Enough!" She shouted. "Hah!" he exclaimed. "Get off Wally!" she said. "No way! Not until you admit that guys are better than girls at everything, and that I, Wally West, is the coolest, hottest, most irresistible guy I could ever meet." he said with a wide grin. Then, out of nowhere, Artemis caught him of guard. She pushed his chest back and took a-hold of his jacket collar, slamming him to the ground. Now her knees were at the side of his; and she was leaning over him, her palms squeezing his shoulders. Wally clenched his teeth. "Sure thing, West. Girls are better at guys than everything, and I, Artemis Crock, am the coolest, hottest, most irresistible girl you could ever meet." she said with a smirk. "Cute." he said. "Aren't I?" she asked, her head leaning closer to his. "Yep, but lets see how cute you are when your drenched." "What?!" she asked. And with that, Wally kicked his legs up under her stomach, and threw her in the water. He quickly leaned over the edge of the wall to see what was happening.

Bubbles were all he could see. She didn't come to the top, and yell at him like he thought she was going to do. Wally started to panic when he didn't see her. Finally she came up (just for a couple of seconds) gasping for air. "WAL-WALL-Y!" she exclaimed. "I CA-CAN'T-" she was choking now, trying to get as much air in her lungs possible. "WAL-LY! CAN-NOT-SWI-SWIM!" was what Wally made out the 3rd time. "ARTEMIS!" he yelled. He didn't know what to do. Without thinking, he dove in after her. He couldn't find her. "Artemis!" he yelled again. He tried looking around, and dove under to try to find her body. "ARTEMIS!" he yelled. "GRAH!" he yelled out in frustration. "Jesus Christ, ARTEMIS, WHERE ARE YOU!" he yelled as loud as he could. Suddenly, he felt a pair of feet dangling above him, over his shoulders. He looked up the cement wall to see her smiling. "Right here. Baywatch." she said.

"What the- Artemis? How did you; how _could _you, WHAT?" he yelled in confusion. "I thought you were drowning you little bitch! I came in to save you! I thought you were **dead**!" he yelled. Artemis was full-out laughing now. "Well, when you threw me in, I knew I had to get you back. So, I pretended I couldn't swim, and I "drowned." It was the perfect plan, because I knew you would come in after me. While you were occupied with trying to find me, I climbed up here to surprise you." she said. "Surprise!" Wally was so angry. He grabbed a hold of her ankle, and pulled her in. "Wha- hey!" she exclaimed. Wally stuck his tongue out her. "You dissevered it, Arte-jerk. I almost had a heart attack!" he said. "Aww, you almost had a heart attack over me? I'm flattered." she said with a cheeky smile. Wally's blush was almost as red as his hair, and out of childish nature, he splashed her. She splashed him right back, and they were at it again.

Wally had her laughing, pinned up against a dock. They were both breathing hard, as they have been running and falling down in the water. Wally leaned his arm above her head, and leaned on it. Panting, he told her that he needed a break. "Me too." she said. They looked into each others' eyes, both focusing on one another. Artemis looked out into the sky and patted his arms. "What," he said, still staring at her. "Look, Wally," she said nodding her head towards the direction of the sky. When he looked up, he saw the last bits of sun, slowly being drowned by the darkness. The night sky was a deep shade of blue, and the moon glistening brilliantly onto the sea. And in a moment, they both saw it. A small, barely noticeable, shooting star gliding along the sky. "Make a wish," he said looking at her. Artemis closed her eyes, but Wally didn't. He watched her make a wish, only because; he didn't have anything to wish for. That was because he finally understood why. Why... he liked her.

~So what is this... chapter 6? Already! That's crazy :) Sorry I updated so late, it's really hard to write a fanfic and juggle school at the same time. Just in case you were wondering, this is **NOT** the end of the fic, but I'm getting close. I'm guessing this story is going to have about 8 chapters. Anyway, thanks SOOO much to everyone who reviewed, you guys light up my day. Please tell me what you think of this chapter, or tell me what you think of my Spitfire action. Good? Bad? So-so? Sorry if you thought it was bad, I'm new at this stuff, haha u/u Thanks for reading! ~

P.S. - please prey for everyone that got hit in Oklahoma! :(

- Jillian


	7. Chapter 7

******A Night in Paris**

******A/N********:********Hello********!********I'm Jillian :) Please keep an open mind while reading this, as it is my very first story on here.**

******-Slight OC'S, but they don't play a very big role. Mainly about Artemis and Wally. Rated T for language, and I apologize in advance for anyone being OOC.**

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

******All rights go to Warner Brothers and Cartoon Network. I'm just a devoted fan. :D**

* * *

Artemis was always full of surprises. Being the fastest teen alive, Wally can see anything. He can run to any place at any time, and not miss anything. Also, just being "Wally" gave him an advantage. Even without his speed, once you met him, you liked him. He had a lot of positive charisma, which people become attach to. Once you got comfortable with him, he can see right through you. But Artemis was different. She was... hard to understand.

And no, it wasn't just because she was a girl, and _all_ girls are"hard to read." Artemis was truly different. It annoyed him, somehow, because he didn't officially know who she was. He trusted her, yes, but there was so much more to her than he thought. That's why he liked her. She was a challenge; a puzzle he was trying to unravel. Unraveling slowly, yes, but it was still progress. That's why he's always wanting to be around her. Trying to find out more about her. He tried not to think of her as a project, but as someone who he just can't... wrap his head around. Her being gorgeous was just a bonus.

The rest of the night was amazing.

They didn't get bored and leave Paris- Wally and Artemis had some different ideas in mind.

"Okay, so we already... poured flour on the bakers' head... dropped water balloons from the top of a high building... oh! And you took a picture of me "pushing" the Eiffel tower over." Wally said, counting on his fingers. Artemis laughed. "Defiantly one of the best dates I've ever been on." She said sarcastically. "Uhm," Wally coughed a little. "This is actually... my first date." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Artemis eyes widened. She sure as hell thought a boy this cute has been on more dates than her. She felt a warm, tingly feeling inside of her, as she realized she was the first girl Wally has ever taken out on a date. Then he did something unexpected. He kissed her.

He didn't know what he was thinking."Is this someone people do on dates?" he thought. He was almost sure of it, he's seen this on T.V. a billion times. "Should I be doing this? I mean, she still might not be over Drew. Ooo! But I want to so badly!" he also thought. "Eh, worst comes to worst, she'll slap me and cuss me out. But who cares?!" was the last thought that ran through his mind when their lips met. Then he wasn't thinking about anything.

Her lips we soft, and tasted like mocha. He was only about 2 seconds into this kiss when he thought he should pull away. But he didn't want to. He was going to hold on for as long as Artemis was going to let him. He felt the archer move. Luckily not pulling away, but getting closer to him. He smiled against her lips as he hugged her waist, forcing her tiny body closer to his.

She was in total shock. All she saw was Wally leaning down before he rested his lips on hers. She didn't know what to do. Sure, she wasn't fully over Drew, but he tasted so good. Almost like; a lollipop. Yeah. That was it. A sugary, sweet lollipop that she didn't want to pull away from. As she felt his hands on her back, she ruffled her's through his hair. It was fluffy, and soft, it tickled her palms. She always wanted to know what it felt like. She smiled against his lips, standing on her tippy toes and wrapping her arms around his neck. He moved his hands up closer, keeping them at her ribs. They both felt a bright flash in front of them, and Artemis pulled back. So did Wally, reluctantly.

When she looked over her shoulder, she saw a tall man with a stripped long sleeve shirt and black pants. He as wearing a beret, with Artemis' camera in his hands, smiling. Oops. She must've dropped it while they we're kissing.

Artemis left Wally's grasp, and walked towards the man. "Oh, thank you so much for picking this up sir." she said, blushing. Thank God Wally was standing behind her. The man nodded, and walked off. Artemis looked down at the camera walking back to Wally. She didn't exactly want to make eye contact with him; this was what she was worried about. She _knew_ that if she were to fall for him, it would be awkward. Wally felt the same way.

"So, uh, heh. H-how did that picture turn out?" Wally asked looking away. "Um, I- I don't know. Let's see." Artemis said. She positioned the camera so they could both see the screen. She pushed the "pictures" button and they were both shocked at what they saw.

The guy that was holding Artemis' camera took a picture of their kiss, in front of the Eiffel Tower. They both blushed intensely. Wally started laughing and he put his arms over Artemis' shoulders, and curled his fingers together. She tilted her head back to rest on his chest. "That's a keeper." she said. "Of course, babe. We'll always have Paris." he said, pecking her on the head.

~ YAYYY! That was a really fun chapter to write :) Chapter 8 will be the last chapter, so stay tuned!

This chapter turned out nothing like I planned, but I like where I took it! The kiss and picture were unexpected, but I just went with it. **Review**, and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading! :) ~

-Jillian


	8. Chapter 8

******A Night in Paris**

******A/N:********Hello! I'm Jillian :) Please keep an open mind while reading this, as it is my very first story on here.**

******-Slight OC'S, but they don't play a very big role. Mainly about Artemis and Wally. Rated T for language, and I apologize in advance for anyone being OOC.**

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

******All rights go to Warner Brothers and Cartoon Network. I'm just a devoted fan. :D**

* * *

******TEN YEARS LATER~**

* * *

Artemis and Wally were doing their annual spring cleaning in the basement when their daughter wrapped her arms around Wally's ankles. "Daddy! I'm hungry!" the 3-year-old said, looking up at him. "Um, okay, Megan, where's your brother?" Wally asked, picking her up. "Richie in the T.V room!" she said, holding his neck. "Well, how about you ask him to get you some Cheerios?" he said. "Okay!" Megan said. "Richard!" Wally yelled to his 6-year-old son. "Yeah dad?" Richard yelled back. "Can you make your sister a snack? Mommy and I are cleaning!" he said. "Sure," Richard yelled back. "Okay, Megan. Richie's gonna get you something to eat!" Wally said, tickling her. "Hehehe! Stop it Daddy!" Megan yelled, running upstairs to the kitchen.

Wally stood up and looked at Artemis. "She sure does have you're appetite." she said, facing the other way. Her face was lit up by a screen. "Heh, yeah. What are you looking at?" Wally asked, walking closer to Artemis.

Wally started laughing and he put his arms over Artemis' shoulders, and curled his fingers together. She tilted her head back to rest on his chest. They was looking at the camera, at the picture of their first date in Paris. They were looking at the picture of their first kiss.

"Remember this?" Artemis said. "How could I not? First date. First kiss. Best time ever." he said. "I hope we can visit Paris again soon, babe." Artemis said. "Don't worry," Wally said, pecking her on the head. "We'll always have Paris."

~ Well, that's it folks!

It's been so much fun writing this fic, and I only hope to write more in the future! Please **review** on what you thought about this chapter/story overall. Thanks for reading! :D ~

-Jillian


End file.
